The Day Pigs Can Fly
by Anime Chik
Summary: Harry is in love, Ron and Hermi are going out, it's their 5th year, Voldemort comes to Hogwarts...need I say more? Please R&R.
1. In Love

Harry Potter as most of you know, was not a normal teenage boy. He was now a 15-year-old wizard in his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School was his favorite place other than Hogsmeade, because he was with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All three of them were in their 5th year and in the Gryffindor House.  
  
Harry lived with his muggle (non-magic folk) aunt and uncle. He was long out of his cupboard and in Dudley's "toy" room. He went down to breakfast and almost forgot it was Dudley's birthday. As soon as he walked into the kitchen though, he remembered. It was covered in presents.  
  
"How many did you give me this year?" asked Dudley in that it-better- be-enough-or-else tone.  
  
"Don't worry my little Dudders, there are 42." Uncle Vernon's voice was a little shaky as he said this because everyone knew the "or-else" tone meant he would have one of his famous "Dudley tantrums" which got very annoying and got him anything.  
  
"Ok." He said calmer than before, a sigh of relief came over Harry.  
  
"Alright, can I be excused? I was writing a letter to Sirius and would like to finish it." Harry asked once he was done with his breakfast.  
  
"You're still writing to that bloody freak?" Dudley asked only loud enough for Harry to hear the nasty comment. Instead of saying something he knew he would regret and get him back into the cupboard in a flash he decided to just ignore him. Instead Harry gave him a piercing look.  
  
"Why would you be writing to him?" Asked Uncle Vernon as his face turned purple and his eyes became little slits.  
  
"Well he is my godfather. And I told him I would keep him updated on how I was doing. His last letter said that he might be coming to see me soon." Said Harry as he got up to put this dish in the sink. "Oh, and can I meet Ron and Hermi at Dia- at the place we get our school stuff?"  
  
"Erm, fine but don't ask for any money from me or your aunt. Why don't you just stay there with them for the rest of the two weeks?" said Uncle Vernon in disgust.  
  
"Yes! Harry said under his breath. "Ok, I don't need any money anyway. I'll ask for a room when I get there. I'm going to write my letters now. I'll be back down in a bit."  
  
"Fine. Lunch will be done in a little while my little Dudley." Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs to the fat, over grown 15-year-old boy in his new shirt that hardly fit him and now had about ten little chins hiding the top buttons.  
  
"Hurry up with it!" answered Dudley, which was always hungry, and always eating. He was now coming down the stairs and practically shaking the whole house. At least to Harry it seemed like that. Dudley went into the living room and sat down on his new couch he had gotten at the mall the day before. It amazingly wasn't broken yet; everything Dudley owned almost always got smashed when he had a tantrum.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Sirius I'll be in Diagon Alley till school starts and write Ron and Hermi to meet me there." Harry said to himself as he walked up the stairs into his room to finish Sirius' letter and start Ron and Hermione's.  
  
He picked up the piece of parchment that had Sirius' letter written on it and reread it to make sure it made sense so far. So far it read"  
  
Dear Sirius and Buckbeak,  
  
I hope you two are doing well. I really miss you guys. Please don't get caught! The Ministry of Magic has been getting really protective and trying to keep me safe even though I keep insisting that I'm perfectly safe.  
  
'Wow does that sound dumb!' Harry thought to himself, even though all of it was true. He grabbed his quill and started writing the rest;  
  
I'm going to be staying at Diagon Alley for the rest of vacation. The Dursley's said I… they gave me permission to stay.  
  
Harry thought it would be better not to tell Sirius because he didn't want him to come and have the Dursley's call the police on him and have him go back to Azkaban. Azkaban was a wizarding prison that almost everyone dreaded because it had Dementors that gave the Dementors kiss (when they suck out your soul through your mouth and it's worse than death)! Sirius had been accused of doing something he hadn't and was put into Azkaban for thirteen years until he had escaped and was now on the run. Every one was looking for him and Harry didn't want him to have to go back there. Although he hated lying to his godfather he still told a bit of the truth.  
  
Suddenly an owl swooped in through Harry's open window and dropped a really fat package onto his bed.  
  
"Hi Hedwig. Do you have Myrrha's letter?" Harry asked the beautiful white snow owl, Hedwig that was had flown onto Harry's shoulder and was now nipping him affectionately on the ear. Hedwig was his owl that Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper had bought Harry for his eleventh birthday which was when he found out for the first time that he was a wizard.  
  
Myrrha was another student at Hogwarts and in her 5th year also. She was different however because she was the first transfer student to come from Awapuhi Witch and Wizard Educator School. She was very mysterious because no one knew anything about her other than what school she went to and that her and Harry were going out. Every boy in the school was very jealous because Myrrha was the prettiest and most popular girl in school too. Even Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy, was jealous of Harry. (Draco was going out with Pansy Parkinson, Ron was going out with Hermione, George was going out with Cho Chang and Fred was going out with Alicia Spinnet).  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and picked up the package Hedwig had brought him. Although when he picked up the first package there was another one that fell right on top of where the first one had just been a second ago. Harry looked up and saw Ron's owl, Pig. Then he looked at the package and recognized Ron's hand writing.  
  
He put down the package from Myrrha and tried to catch the spazzing out Pig who was flying around Harry's room thinking it was a game and trying to stay out of Harry's reach. Finally about ten minutes later he caught Pig and put him into the cage with Hedwig.  
  
He took the package with Ron's writing on it and ripped it open. Inside was letter and another package. He seized the letter and read it aloud to himself. It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey Happy Birthday! I know it's a bit early but I was wondering if you could by chance meet me at Diagon Alley some time this week? Hermione is staying with us and we've got a bit of a surprise for you. Write back as soon as you know when you can meet us!  
  
Ron & Hermione  
  
He now grabbed the package that had been with the letter. When he opened it out came a big book that had the title of: What is the Best Quidditch Position for You and How to get on a Real Team. Harry figured that the book idea came from Hermione and the Quidditch idea from Ron. He figured this because Hermione loved books and was almost never seen with out one and Ron loved Quidditch and hoped to be on the school team this year. Quidditch was one thing Harry really missed. Harry was the seeker on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. He put it on his bed and took a piece of parchment out of his desk he used for his homework. He took his quill and ink and sat down to start writing back to them.  
  
Ron and Hermione,  
  
Hey I'm so happy to hear from you! I was just about to write to you to ask if you could meet me there too because my aunt and uncle want me out of the house. I'm going to be staying there for the rest of vacation. I'll see you there I guess unless you have another plan for me. Write back soon. I'll be waiting.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry grabbed Pig from the cage and tied the letter onto his leg. He brought Pig over to the window and let him go out toward the Weasley's Burrow. He hoped Pig would get there soon.  
  
"Come back soon with Ron's letter!" Harry yelled to Pig as he flew off into the morning sky. "Please come back soon." He whispered to himself.  
  
No sooner did he say that did Pig come back! And this time he had another letter tied onto his leg. Instead of Harry's writing it had Ron's. He grabbed the owl immediately and ripped off the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry if it takes a while to get back your answer. Pig's been acting really weird lately. Anyway, that's great that you can come. We'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron around noon. Is that ok? Send Pig back with your answer really soon because we will be leaving the Burrow soon. We probably won't send a letter back. See you there.  
  
Ron & Hermi  
  
Harry grabbed Pig and wrote, "That sounds great. See you then. Harry" and sent him on his way to Ron and Hermione. Harry picked up all his stuff he would be bringing to Hogwarts and stuffed it into the trunk and put the stuff he couldn't fit in it on top. Hedwigs cage was one of the things on top of the trunk. She didn't like being there very much because she wasn't near the window but now more in the middle of the room.  
  
Harry finally picked up the letter from Myrrah. He ripped it open and threw the wrapping onto the floor. Inside was a note and a sweater. He pulled out the sweater to make sure it would fit him and to see if she had made it herself. Myrrah was really into making stuff by hand these days. Especially for Harry. She had already made him three pairs of socks, some mittens, and a hat that didn't quite fit him. This time she had made it just the right size and it said something on it: I've got the girl of my dreams.  
  
"Cute Myrrah, cute." Harry said to himself. He picked up the letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I miss you so much! I've been getting a lot of owls from the other boys at the school asking if we've broken up yet! I told every one of them that I still have you in my heart though, not to worry. Hehe. I have plans for the next couple weeks of vacation and will see you really soon I hope. I also wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I heard that Ron and Hermi are giving you a really good surprise. Please wear the sweater I made for you when you go to visit them. I would love that so much! Well, I have to go.  
  
I love you lots,  
  
Myrrah  
  
Harry grabbed his quill and started writing on the back of the paper.  
  
Myrrah,  
  
I miss you a lot too. I hope you tell those boys you're already taken. So you've heard that I'm going to see Ron and Hermi? It's true. Ok, I will wear the sweater just for you. I really do have the girl of my dreams, you. I love you. I have to go now. I'll miss you like crazy until school.  
  
Love always,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and sent her off into the morning sky once more. He couldn't wait to see his favorite girl again. He missed her so much. They had only written each other a couple of times. Myrrah had never called because Harry told her she might get yelled at if she did. He guessed she didn't feel like getting yelled at so didn't call. He didn't mind as long as he was the only boyfriend she had and they kept in touch during the summer.  
  
Noon came fast. It was now 11:25 and time for Harry to leave. He said goodbye to the Dursleys and left to Diagon Alley. He left early because it took him a while to get there. He also had all his stuff to bring with him. He couldn't call the Knight Bus because it only came out at night so he had to walk. Although he knew how to get there, it wasn't all that easy.  
  
He finally got there and waited at the Leaky Cauldron until Hermione and the Weasley family got there. They still weren't there and it was about 1:53 but Harry didn't mind. The Weasley were usually late because they had a large family and used the Floo Powder.  
  
At this time Harry started getting worried because it was now 3:00 and he didn't see any sign of the Weasley's or Hermione. He was mainly looking for about four or five people with bright red hair because he wasn't sure if Bill or Charlie or even Percy would be coming to visit him. 15 minutes later he saw something bright red out of the corner of his eyes and turned to where he saw it quickly almost knocking down the drink he ordered while he waited. Although, when he turned around he saw something that scared him so much that he jumped and did knock down his drink. For what Harry saw was…  
  
A/N: want to keep you in suspense don't I? So what do you think if it so far? I'm working on the plot for the next chapter and will be up really soon. I hope;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Myrrah so far and I do not claim to own any other characters. Every one and every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	2. The New Snape

A/N: Ok! I finally have the second part up! Although I have much more to add, this part is more about Severus Snape then anything. Sorry for the wait!!!  
  
What he saw in front of him was Professor Snape but not the same Snape he had seen a year ago in his fourth year last year. Ooh no! This Snape looked much younger and more like a kid Snape Harry's age and had RED hair! Snape of course was the Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House, also one of the most hated teachers at Hogwarts. Especially by the Gryffindor House.  
  
Suddenly Snape caught a glimpse of Harry and started walking strait toward him. Harry was standing there, mouth wide, eyes glued to the scene of the younger Snape. Harry thought he had gone back in time to when Snape was in school still, in his memories, like he had done in his second year with Riddle's diary and with Dumbledore's pensive in his forth year. But it wasn't a dream or a memory. He figured that out when he noticed everyone staring at him as though he was a mad man or something. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Oy! Sorry we took so long, we…" It was Ron and Hermione. Ron noticed something was wrong and suddenly stopped talking in mid-sentence.  
  
"Potter. Weasley. Granger." Said Snape looking at each of them at he said their names.  
  
"Pro-pro-professor?" Ron looked a bit nervous when he saw the younger version of Snape looking at the trio.  
  
"What Weasley?" Snape snapped at Ron. Harry was sure Snape was looking for a way to take points away from Gryffindor or even give Harry a detention. It was like he lived to take points from every house but Slytherin. Slytherin of course being the House to get all the points he had taken away from everyone else. Luckily, Ron thought before he answered and said sounding a bit unsure, "Um, hi."  
  
"Did you stop me for a reason Potter?" Snape asked in his usual cold tone that he always used toward Harry. He now rounded on Harry waiting for an answer.  
  
"No-it's just, you look…" He couldn't quite find a good enough word to describe what he was seeing without saying something he knew he would definitely regret.  
  
"Yes Potter? Spit it out boy!" Snape's cold and pitless eyes now staring into Harry's colorful and exciting eyes.  
  
"Different! I-I mean…you look different, that's all." Harry almost instantly turned to go but Snape grabbed his arm just as he was bout to say something to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I look different do I now Potter? How?" His grip on Harry's arm now tightening felt to Harry like his arm would suddenly explode if Snape's grip got any tighter then it was at this moment. Suddenly, out of no where came Mrs. Weasley and Ron's older brother Bill. Snape let go of Harry instantly.  
  
"Hey Harry. How you been doing?" Came Bill's voice. Then he looked up at what everyone was staring at.  
  
"Severus Snape? Is that you?" Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to faint and her voice trembled a bit when her eyes landed on Snape's face and bright red hair.  
  
"Yes, it is me. Why do you ask?" He was now eyeing each one of them suspiciously. When no one answered him but instead stared at him with mouth's hanging open and very odd expressions, Snape suddenly started to talk again.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it me or…" His voice trailed away as everyone around him started nodding.  
  
A/N2: Hey! I'm working on the next part. It will have a bit more of why Snape has red hair and what Harry's little surprise will be. 


End file.
